


You have to let me go

by WeepingWings



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWings/pseuds/WeepingWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DEATH CURE*****</p><p>As much as I hated Newt's death, I always wanted to write it myself, so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have to let me go

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short little thing, but the idea had been circling in my head for a while, so I decided to post it.

Thomas flew out of the van when he saw Newt

"Newt, its me Thomas." 

He cried at the sight of his friend who turned around 

"Tommy?" 

Newt asked in disbelief, and Thomas nodded vigriousely. But he shrinked back when Newt growled. 

"Did you not read my letter?" 

He yelled and spit sprayed from his mouth splatting Thomas 

"Not until we were back on the Berg." 

Thomas stuttered and looked up to see Newt glowering at him 

"And you never thought that it might of been a good idea to read it before coming to pick me up?" 

Newt whispered and looked up at him with sadness and anger in his expression. 

"I'm sorry Newt, but I didn't" 

Thomas replied and hesitantly pulled Newt into a hug. They stood there for a moment until Newt grabbed the gun out of his hand and looked at it. 

"Then redeem yourself now, make things right." 

Newt whispered as he ran his finger over the gun in a loving way. Thomas just stared at him in shock 

"No, I." 

Thomas started, but Newt interrupted him, suddenly angry again. 

"You want to know how I got this limp?" 

He screamed 

"I tried to kill myself in the maze. I hated that place Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was ALL YOUR FAULT." 

Thomas steeped back in shock as Newt took his hand and placed it around the guns handle. He then took hold of the gun and pressed it to his forehead. 

"I hated that place Tommy." 

He whispered again and let his hand drop. 

"Kill me." 

Newt said as he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. 

"I cant. " 

Thomas said tears streaming down his face as he tried to lower the gun. But Newt stopped him and pulled it back up again. 

"Please Tommy. Please." 

Newt whispered and grabbed hold of Thomas's free hand and closed his eyes again. 

"Alright." 

Thomas replied softly as he fingered the trigger. 

"Remember that I love you." 

Thomas said and pulled the gun's trigger. Newt made no sound as the grip on Thomas's hand went slack and he fell to the ground. Dead.


End file.
